Fehler in der Folge
In diesem Artikel geht es um Fehler, die in der Serie zu sehen sind. Hier werden alle Filmfehler im Bereich Maske, Schnitt oder Kostüme zusammengefasst. Fehler der Übersetzung * es wird nicht wortgetreu übersetzt. Beispiel: In der Folge Blutsbande sagt Otis, dass die Highschool, in welcher die Medikamente für Carl sind, das letzte mal in "Zombiehand" war. Im Originalton sagt er "this place is overrun, last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it. Maybe its better now" (dt.: "Der Ort war überrannt, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Man kann sich ihm nicht nähern. Vielleicht ist es jetzt besser"). Laut den Comics und auch Robert Kirkman kennt man im The Walking Dead Universum das Wort "Zombie" gar nicht. Auch werden alle Bezeichnungen der Untoten durcheinander verwendet. Während die Gruppe um den Gouverneur hauptsächlich das Wort "Beißer" verwendet und Rick sie eher in "Läufer" ('Walker') und "Lieger" ('Lurker') einteilt, wobei andere Gruppen ganz andere Bezeichnungen für sie haben ('Matschbirnen' z.B. von Glenn und T-Dog). The Walking Dead Staffel 1 Gute alte Zeit * Als Rick mit seinem Pferd in eine Horde Beißer hineingerät und das Pferd sich aufbäumt, sieht man links von Rick, wie einer der vermeintlichen Zombies aus einer Wasserflasche trinkt. * Nachdem Rick vom Pferd gestürzt ist und in Richtung Panzer kriecht, ist eine grüne Decke zu sehen, die unter dem Gefährt liegt. In der nächsten Kameraeinstellung ist die Decke plötzlich verschwunden. * Als Rick unter den Panzer kriecht, kann man deutlich sehen, dass nirgends eine Luke geöffnet, gar vorhanden ist. Als er sich die Pistole an die Schläfe hält, klettert er aber plötzlich ins Innere des Panzers. Gefangene der Toten * Als Rick die Leiche von Wayne Dunlap zerteilt, kann man sehen, dass die Handschuhe von Morales sauber sind. Schließlich möchte Rick eine Pause machen und übergibt die Schutzmaske an Morales, der diese mit blutverschmierten Handschuhen entgegen nimmt. * Als Andrea die Meerjungfrauenkette für Amy mitnehmen will, sagt sie Rick, dass Amy EICHHÖRNCHEN, Drachen etc. toll findet. Im Originalton sind es "Unicorns" (Einhörner) was inhaltlich eher zu den Fabelwesen passt. * Je nach Einstellung sieht man, dass Morales die Schutzmaske zwei Mal beim Zerteilen vom Kopf fällt, im Anschluss wieder auf dem Kopf sitzt. Am Ende hat er die Maske wieder auf und nimmt sie per Hand ab. *Beim Zerteilen der Zombieleiche ist T-Dog mit im Raum und hat ein sauberes Gesicht. Als Glenn und Rick blutverschmiert zum Lkw laufen und der Rest der Gruppe auf das Dach läuft, sitzt T-Dog plötzlich wieder auf dem Dach mit Merle und versucht das Camp mit Walkie-Talkie zu erreichen. *Nachdem Rick auf dem Dach den Truck mit der Aufschrift "FERENC" durch ein Fernglas beobachtet und dies dann Morales geben möchte, sieht man im rechten unteren Teil ein scheinbar graues fahrendes Auto, dass nach der Kurve hinter dem Gebäude verschwindet. Tag der Frösche thumb|right * Während Rick seinen Sohn und seine Frau umarmt, kann man einen Kameramann hinter dem Dodge Challenger erkennen. * Nachdem RIck seinem Sohn klargemacht hat, dass er noch einmal nach Atlanta muss um nach Merle zu suchen, hört man in der anschließenden Szene den typischen Piep-Warnton, wenn ein LKW oder eine Baumaschine rangiert bzw. rückwärts fährt, obwohl nichts dergleichen im Camp vorhanden ist. Eventuell wurde in einem echten Steinbruch gedreht. Vatos * Während Jim die Löcher aushebt und sich von Shane nicht beruhigen lässt, wird er von Diesem schließlich überwältigt. In dieser Szene trägt Jim sein Baseballcap. In der nächsten Szene, in der sich Shane auf Jim stützt, um mit ihm zu reden, hat er keine Cap mehr auf. Dies ändert sich allerdings wieder in der darauf folgenden Szene, in der Jim hoch geholfen wird: Er hat seine Mütze wieder auf. * Als die untote Amy nach Andreas Haaren greift, hat sie an der Bissstelle des linken Armes unter anderem Grashalme auf der Haut kleben. In der nächsten Einstellung sind diese verschwunden. Tag 194 * Als Daryl den Schädel von Ed mit einer Spitzhacke einschlagen möchte, kommt Carol dazu. In dieser Einstellung zeigt das Gesicht von Ed nach oben, Richtung Himmel. Als Carol schließlich die Hacke an sich nimmt und auf den Kopf ihres Ehemannes einschlägt, zeigt dessen Gesicht nach links. Es liegt also mit Blickrichtung nicht mehr zum Himmel, sondern zu Carol. * Als sich die Gruppe auf dem Weg zum CDC-Gebäude macht, schwenkt die Kamera auf die Straße wo ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Road Closed" zu sehen ist. Das "CLO" ist dabei durchgestrichen oder verschmutzt. In der nächsten Szene sieht man, wie sich die Gruppe zum Gebäude bewegt, mit dem "Road Closed" Schild im Hintergrund. Dort ist das Schild blitzblank und alles lesbar. S01E05-roadclosed01.jpg S01E05-roadclosed02.jpg Nichts mehr Keine enthalten Staffel 2 Zukunft im Rückspiegel * Als Rick die zwei Beißer von Sophia weglockt, tötet er beide mit einem Stein. Als er den Ersten tötet, ist der obere Teil seines weißen Shirts voller Blutspritzer. Nachdem er den Zweiten getötet hat, ist von Rick aus gesehen auf der rechten Seite des T-Shirts eine riesiger Blutfleck, auf der linken Seite sind jedoch keine Blutspritzer mehr zu sehen. In den folgenden Szenen danach wird der Blutfleck immer größer. * Als die Gruppe nach Sophia sucht und zur Kirche im Wald gelangt, unterhalten sich Shane und Lori. Man achte auf Shanes dreckiges Gesicht. Wenige Szenen weiter noch am selben Ort unterhält sich Andrea mit Shane, da ist sein Gesicht auf einmal sauber. Blutsbande Keine enthalten Die letzte Kugel Als Glenn und Maggie in der Küche sind fragt er sie, wen sie neben Otis noch verloren hat und spricht sie mit Paula an. Die Cherokee Rose Während die Gruppe Glenn in den Brunnen lässt, ist das Seil nicht gespannt. Chupacabra * Am Anfang der Episode sieht man Carol und Lori über Vorräte sprechen da Carl Hunger hat. In allen vorangegangenen Folgen hat Carol sehr kurze Haare. Vor allem in der Einstellung als die Hubschrauber über die Gruppe fliegen, sieht man deutlich, dass Carols Haare länger sind obwohl diese Situation VOR dem Atlanta-Camp stattfindet. * Während sich Daryl den Abhang empor kämpft, wechselt seine Gesichtsverschmutzung mit jeder Kameraeinstellung von sauber zu dreckig und umgekehrt; das Gleiche ist zu sehen als er von seinem Bruder Merle halluziniert. * Als Glenn und Maggie am Ende der Folge auf dem Dachboden stehen, recken sich die Walker nach oben zu ihnen. In der darauffolgenden und letzten Einstellung wackelt das Scheunentor als ob Streuner dagegen drücken obwohl sie zuvor mittig in der Scheune standen. Beichten Keine enthalten Tot oder Lebendig * Rick und Jimmy sind gerade dabei den Zombie Doug aus dem Moor zu ziehen, als Rick ausrutscht und Jimmy dadurch sein Gleichgewicht verliert. Bei dem Sturz verliert Jimmy seinen Hut. In der nächsten Kameraeinstellung sieht man Jimmy mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf im Dreck liegen. Nach dem nächsten Schnitt nimmt er seinen Hut vom Boden auf und setzt ihn sich wieder auf den Kopf. * Nachdem das Massaker an den Scheunen-Zombies begonnen hat, wird Annette Greene in einer Aufnahme links hinter Shane gezeigt, bei der er sich zu Rick dreht. Sie kommt gerade aus der Scheune. Im nächsten Schnitt wird in einer Fernaufnahme gezeigt, wie die Zombies, die in diesem Augenblick die Scheune verlassen haben, komplett getötet werden. Einige Schnitte später sieht man erneut Annette Greene in Großaufnahme, wie sie vor der Scheune auf die Schützen zugeht und erschossen wird. * Shane überreicht Glenn vor dem Haus eine Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact, doch beim Massaker vor der Scheune hat er eine Mossberg 500. * Direkt nach dem Massaker liegen die Zombies vor der Scheune, so als ob sie eine Gasse direkt vor dem Scheunentor gebildet hätten. In der Einstellung, als Sophia die Scheune verlässt, liegen die Untoten plötzlich durcheinander und erschweren es dem Mädchen, voran zu kommen. Nebraska * Nachdem Rick der vermissten Sophia in den Kopf geschossen hat, fällt das Mädchen auf die rechte Seite und bleibt liegen (siehe Folge Tot oder Lebendig). Diese Folge beginnt direkt nach der Schussabgabe von Rick auf Sophia und man kann sehen, dass das Mädchen plötzlich um 90 Grad gedreht und auf dem Bauch liegt. Am Abzug * Direkt am Anfang der Folge kann man eine Menge Blut auf Rick zulaufen sehen, nachdem er Tony erschossen hat. In der nächsten Einstellung sieht man die Leiche von Tony und eine doch eher winzige Blutlache an dessen Kopf. * Direkt nach den Schüssen auf Dave und Tony ist es Nacht geworden. Ausgesetzt * Als Shane und Rick die beiden toten Cops nebeneinander liegend vorfinden, rätseln sie woran diese gestorben sind da man keine Bisse oder Kratzer sehen kann. Rick weiss allerdings schon seit dem Finale der ersten Staffel von Dr. Jenner aus dem CDC dass alle Menschen infiziert sind und sich verwandeln werden, unabhängig davon woran sie sterben. Sorry, Bruder! * Nach der Diskussion, ob Randall sterben soll, verlässt Dale den Raum und sagt zu Daryl, dass die Gruppe wirklich am Arsch ist. In den Szenen trägt Daryl seinen Kragen mal aufgerichtet, dann wieder eingeschlagen. Die besseren Engel unserer Natur Keine enthalten Die Mahd * Als Rick so viele Beißer wie möglich in die Scheune lockt und Carl dann das Feuerzeug zu Boden fallen lässt, sieht man alle Beißer innen brennen. Als man dann in die Außenansicht wechselt, ist kein Beißer zu sehen. Danach wird wieder die Innenansicht gezeigt, in der Rick und Carl oberhalb der Scheune stehen. Hier sieht man immer noch wie die Beißer in Flammen stehen. Staffel 3 Die Saat Keine enthalten Rosskur Keine enthalten Zeit der Ernte * Zu Beginn der Folge kann man im Hintergrund eine Kuh beim Grasen erkennen. Spätestens durch den Winter oder durch die Walker wäre sie schon lange tot gewesen. * In der Szene, als der Governor aus der Krankenstation kommt, um zu Milton zu gehen, sieht man einige Bewohner, die bereits die Kleidung des Festes anhaben. * Als der Governor bei Milton steht, ist bei jeder Kameraeinstellung seine Weste ständig geschlossen oder offen. Leben und Tod * Als T-Dog sich in die Walker-Herde stürzt um für Carol den Weg frei zu machen, sieht man wie ein Streuner ihm die Kehle heraus reißt. Währenddessen schreit er; ohne Kehlkopf jedoch ist dies nicht möglich. * Es wird häufig nicht verstanden, warum sich die Regie dazu entschieden hat den toten Körper von Lori nicht zu zeigen. Da dies jedoch eine wichtige Schlüsselszene für die Entwicklung von Rick ist, wird der Körper absichtlich nicht gezeigt. (Wenig später halluziniert er Stimmen und Gesichter Verstorbener) Anruf * Als Maggie mit dem Baby auf dem Arm in der Folge zuvor auf den Gefängnishof tritt - ebenso zu Beginn dieser Folge - trägt sie ein kurzärmeliges schwarzes T-Shirt, ihre Hände sind blutverschmiert. Als sie sich jedoch in Begleitung von Daryl und Glenn zum Auto hinbewegt, sind die Hände sauber. Wieder eine Einstellung später hängt sie sich einen Rucksack um, plötzlich hat das Oberteil lange Ärmel und obendrein ist es am Rücken und den Armen durchsichtig. Auch liegt die von Maggie aus gesehene rechte Schulter frei, man sieht den Träger vom BH. Auf der Jagd Keine enthalten Tod vor der Tür Keine enthalten Siehe, dein Bruder Keine enthalten Kriegsrecht * Als Carol und Beth das Bett für Judith vorbereiten, sagt Beth:" Merle ist doch ein totaler Idiot". Woher will sie das wissen? Die Beiden sind sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie begegnet! Zuflucht * Nachdem Merle das Hemd seines Bruders zerrissen hat, kann man eine Tätowierung auf dem rechten Schulterblatt von Daryl sehen. In der nächsten Einstellung, als sich Daryl den Rucksack über die Schultern geworfen hat, befinden sich die Tätowierungen auf dem linken Schulterblatt. Gesichter der Toten Keine enthalten Das Ultimatum Keine enthalten Der Fang Andrea flüchtet aus Woodbury um Rick und die anderen im Gefängnis zu warnen. Der Gouverneur entdeckt und verfolgt sie mit einem Geländewagen auf freiem Feld. Andrea hängt ihn im Dickicht ab und versteckt sich in einem verlassenem Fabrikgebäude - bei Tageslicht! Der Gouverneur folgt ihr mit etwa 1 Minute Rückstand und betritt die Fabrik bei finsterer Nacht. Sogar die Zikaden zirpen. Der Strick des Jägers Das Auto welches Merle kurzgeschlossen hat, hat in einer Szene kurz vor dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Gouverner andere Felgen als im restlichen Teil der Folge. Stirb und töte Keine enthalten Staffel 4 Kein Tag ohne Unglück * Man sieht, wie Patrick nach seinem Zusammenbruch halb auf der linken Schulter liegt. Bei der darauf folgenden Nahaufnahme liegt er plötzlich auf dem Rücken und nur sein Kopf ist nach links geneigt. Tod, überall Tod * Karen geht von dem Duschraum in ihren Zellenblock. Während sie durch den Block geht, wehen die Laken, die vor jedem Zelleneingang hängen, im Wind. Nachdem Karen ihre Zelle betreten hat, ist es auf einmal windstill. * Nachdem Ryan von einem Zombie gebissen und dieser getötet wurde, greifen Carol und Glenn dem verletzten Mann unter die Arme und gehen in die Richtung einer Gefängniszelle. In der nächsten Einstellung ist Glenn plötzlich verschwunden und Ryan wird nur noch von Carol gestützt; zudem ist erkennbar, dass der zuvor angebissene Arm von Ryan keinerlei Verletzung und Blut aufweist. In der darauffolgenden Szene, als nur Carol ihn in die Zelle führt, ist an seinem Arm plötzlich eine blutende Bisswunde zu erkennen. * Am Anfang der Folge wird Karen mit Tyreese in der Bibliothek gezeigt. In den Aufnahmen kann man den Armreif von ihr sehr gut sehen. Am Ende der Folge schaut man auf die verkohlte Leiche von Karen und sieht, dass der Armreif falsch herum angebracht wurde. Quarantäne Keine enthalten Im Zweifel Keine enthalten Die Krankheit zum Tode * Nachdem Rick im Gefängnis angekommen ist, steigt er aus seinem Wagen und schließt die Fahrertür. Anschließend geht er zu Maggie, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. In den verschiedenen Aufnahmewinkeln ist die Fahrertür des Wagens mal geschlossen, dann wieder geöffnet. Zum Schluss geht Rick zurück zu dem Wagen, dessen Tür offen steht und steigt ein. Lebendköder Keine enthalten Handicap Keine enthalten Kein Zurück * Hershel und Michonne knien sich eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt hin, als sie als Druckmittel aus dem Wagen geholt werden. Später hat sich der Abstand plötzlich um mehrere Meter erweitert * Die erste Granate, die von Daryl geworfen wird, explodiert wie üblich nach drei Sekunden. Die zweite Granate, die Daryl in das Rohr der Bordkanone wirft, braucht sieben Sekunden bis zur Explosion. Diese Zeitspanne ermöglicht es Mitch den Panzer zu verlassen. Für Dich * Als Michonne zu Hershels Kopf geht, sieht man, dass dieser auf der linken Seite liegt. Erinnert man sich an die letzte Folge (Kein Zurück), sieht man, dass der Governour Hershels Kopf abtrennt, als dieser auf der rechten Seite mit dem Kopf nach unten liegt. * In der Folge gibt es viele Schüsse. Dabei sieht man, dass die Rasenflächen gemäht sind. Besonders gut zu erkennen ist es an der Stelle, an der Carl auf dem Dach sitzt und seinen Pudding ist. Neben dem Gleis * Als Carol mit Lizzie und Mika aus dem Gebüsch auf die Gleise geht und dort Tyreese trifft, sieht man deutlich, dass Carol ihr Messer in der Hand hält. In der nächsten Einstellung hat sie es in der Hülle. Als die Szene zwischen Christophers Vater und Carol umschaltet, hat Carol das Messer wieder in der Hand. * Als Maggie die Türe zum Bus öffnet, steht der kranke Teenager und fällt durch die Türe. In den Busfenstern kann man eine Spiegelung sehen. Die Spiegelung zeigt die Filmcrew mit ihrer Ausrüstung. * Als Glenn aufwacht, ist die Türe mit zwei Klappstühlen verriegelt. Als die Szene etwas später wieder zur Tür wechselt, sind die Stühle verschwunden. * Nachdem Glenn die Beißer bekämpft hat, verliert Glenn das Bewusstsein. Tara versucht Glenn wach zu bekommen und ruft dabei seinen Namen. Dabei hat Glenn Tara seinen Namen nie gesagt. Besetzt * In der Anfangsszene tötet Abraham einige Zombies mit einem Brecheisen. Nachdem er alle getötet hat, ist das Brecheisen plötzlich ohne Blut zu sehen. * Als Rick Lou im Bad stranguliert, wirft Lou im Bad sämtliche Objekte zu Boden außer einer Fusselrolle, die nur auf der Theke herumrollt. Als Lou in der nächsten Einstellung nach der Schere greift, sieht man, dass die Fusselrolle noch auf der Theke steht. In der nächsten Szene wurde diese durch eine Haarbürste ersetzt. (Haarbürste liegt nicht da wo die Fusselrolle lag, Fusselrolle war nur asserhalb des Sichtfeldes) * Die Rasen in den Gärten sind gemäht. Dies erkennt man ganz deutlich, als Michonne Carl versucht mit Crazy Cheese zu unterhalten. Alkohol * Nachdem Daryl und Beth das Autowrack entdecken, liegt eine Leiche direkt an der Fahrertür. Am nächsten Tag, als einige Zombies an ihnen vorbei gegangen sind, liegt die Leiche ein bis zwei Meter von dem Wagen entfernt (könnte von den anderen mitgeschleift worden sein). Allein Keine enthalten Schonung * Als Carol und Tyreese das Haus verlassen um weiter nach Terminus zu gehen, laufen sie die Schienen in die verkehrte Richtung weiter. Sie laufen den Weg zurück aus dem sie gekommen sind. Ferner verlassen Carol und Tyreese das Haus ohne Judith. Sie tragen sie nirgends bei sich, obwohl sie am Tag vorher noch bei ihnen war... (Tyreese trägt Judith wie schon öfters in vorherigen Folgen in einer Trage auf dem Rücken) Vereint * Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Daryl und Len, wem das erlegte Kaninchen gehört. Joe kommt hinzu und zerhackt das Tier in zwei Hälften, wobei ein großer Fleck Blut an einem Baum hängen bleibt. In der nächsten Einstellung ist der Fleck plötzlich verschwunden. Terminus * Als Albert anfängt auf die Gruppe zu schießen, hat er eine schwarze AK-47. Als die Gruppe in der Nähe vom Güterwaggon ist, ist sie nicht mehr schwarz. * Durch die klimatischen Probleme beim Dreh sieht man, dass es nun Herbst ist. Daraus kann man schließen, dass die Gruppe nach dem Fall des Gefängnisses nur wenige Wochen unterwegs waren. (Edit: Warum ist das ein Filmfehler?) Staffel 5 Keine Zuflucht *Als Tyreese mit Judith aus der Hütte kommt, schließt er die Tür. Als er ein paar Sekunden später Sasha umarmt, ist die Tür wieder offen. Gabriel * Nachdem Gabriel die Nüsse von Carl genommen hat, wird Tyreese eingeblendet, der Judith auf dem Arm hat. Unten rechts sieht man im Hintergrund eine Person langgehen. Vermutlich handelt es sich um ein Mitglied der Filmcrew. Selbsthilfe Als der Bus sich überschlägt, und Abraham und Clan nach draussen gehen, folgen ihnen die anderen. Jedoch nimmt keiner Abraham's Tasche mit. Nach dem sie gegen die Beißer gekämpft haben, explodiert der Bus. Kurz danach hebt Abraham seine Tasche vom Boden auf. Der hohe Preis fürs Leben * Tyreese befindet sich auf der Fahrt zum anderen Teil der Gruppe auf der Rückbank hinter dem Beifahrer. Als das Auto hält und die Gruppe den verstorbenen Tyreese auf die Straße legen, wird diese direkt aus der linken Seite geholt. * in dem Augenblick, wo Tyreese dann mit dem Tuch über das Gesicht abgedeckt wird, ist sein Puls am Hals deutlich sichtbar Staffel 6 Herdentrieb * Über mehrere Meilen führen Daryl, Sasha und Abraham die Beißer-Herde die Straße entlang. Die Herde bleibt dabei sehr gut in Formation – vor allem Vorne – obwohl man die ganze Serie über sehen kann, dass Beißer sich unterschiedlich schnell bewegen. Weder zu den Seiten noch nach vorne passiert das, was bei jedem Marathon oder Spaziergang einer Menschengruppe zu sehen ist, nämlich dass sich die Truppe weit auseinander zieht. thumb|Ricks Plan * Als Rick der Gruppe den genauen Plan schildert, sieht man eine Karte auf der Rick zeigt, dass die Herde vom Norden aus über die Marshall Road runter zur Kreuzung ziehen soll und nach Westen "weg von der Siedlung" geleitet werden soll. Die Siedlung liegt von dort aus im Südwesten. Daraus ergeben sich einige Widersprüche: thumb|Carter zeigt was anderes ** Als Carter seinen Einwand auf der Karte erklärt, zeigt er mit dem Finger eine ganz andere Route, die Meilen entfernt liegt und nichts mit Ricks Plan zu tun hat, siehe Bild rechts. Der erste Ausschnitt über den Rick sprach ist rot eingefärbt. Carter ist sich allerdings auch mit Rick einig wo die Siedlung liegt. ** Wie man in einer einer Szene sehen kann steht nördlich der Gabelung für die Zombie-Umleitung ein Stoppschild mit Straßenschildern. Auf dem oberen Kartenbild, auf dem Rick den Plan erklärt, kreuzen sich die Marshall und Redding Road allerdings weiter südlich. ** Als der Herdenkopf die Umleitung passiert, feuert Rick Leuchtraketen ab (ca. Minute 36). Er befindet sich also südlich der Herde. Gegen Ende der Folge, als die Hupe ertönt, laufen alle Zombies jedoch links auf der Staße an ihm vorbei. Wenn man auf die Karte oben blickt, heißt das er hat – warum auch immer – die Herde bzw. Straße durchquert, um sich in dem Waldstück, was von den beiden Straßen umschlossen wird, einschließen zu lassen. ** Als die Hupe ertönt, dreht sich Rick Richtung Ton – nach rechts hinten. Mit einer gewissen Abweichung kann seine Position nur innerhalb des von Beißern eingeschlossenen Waldstückes sein. In der Großaufnahme sieht man aber, dass die Herde nach rechts in den Wald geht, was Ricks Position und dem Herdenverlauf allgemein widerspricht. * An der Wendung, die die Herde umleiten soll, haben sie sichbar orange Luftballons angebracht (wozu eigentlich?!). Obwohl sich die Beißer zu allem, was sich bewegt und auffällig aussieht (wie z.B. Folie) hingezogen fühlen, ziehen diesmal alle vorbei. Danke *Als Nicholas sich die Waffe mit der rechten Hand an den Kopf hält, steht er frontal mit einer leichten Drehung nach rechts zu Glenn. In der nächsten Szene sieht man wie eine Menge Blut an Glens Kopf von seiner rechten Seite spritzt, so als hätte Nicholas sich mit der linken Schulter zu Glenn gedreht und ihn fast miterschossen. Einen Schnitt weiter - als sie zu Boden fallen - steht Nicholas halb gedreht mit der rechten Schulter zu Glenns Brust und dreht sich beim Fallen nach links. Währends des Fallens ist an seiner linken Schläfe jedoch keine Austrittswunde zu sehen. Hier und Jetzt * In der Szene - aus dem Blickwinkel von unten - bei den Beißern, als Rick Ron das Schießen beibringt, sagt er zu ihm im englischen Original "Just relax!". Dies wurde in der deutschen Synchronfassung nicht berücksichtigt, übersehen oder vergessen. Somit bewegt Rick in der deutschen Fassung in der Szene nur seine Lippen. Wer die Wahl hat * Zombiewalk auf Asphalt: Ist bereits in anderen Folgen der sechsten Staffel aufgefallen: Zombies laufen lieber auf der Straße: Die ganze Bande lief komplett auf Asphalt. Offensichtlich wissen Zombies, dass man auf Asphalt besser und bequemer und vor allem schneller vorankommt. Erstaunlich! Noch erstaunlicher: Sie laufen alle im gleichen Tempo, die Herde verzettelt sich nicht. * Blutleere Gegner: Als Sascha und Abe ihre Gegner im Auto ausschalten, fließt kein Tropfen Blut. Kategorie:Sonstiges